Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device that can be employed to clamp a hose to the interior surface of the mouth of a vessel intended to receive the liquid discharged from the hose.
Related Background Art
It is frequently necessary to transfer liquids from a first container to a second container. Although the transfer can be effected using mechanical pumps, the force of gravity is often employed to accomplish the transfer by means of a siphon device coupling an elevated source vessel and a lower receiving vessel. A siphon device is most simply a length of hose or tubing connecting the source and receiving vessels. The first end of the hose or tubing is immersed in the liquid in the source vessel to a predetermined depth and the second end is placed within the interior of the receiving vessel. Often, a simple manual pump is inserted in-line between the first and second ends to initiate the liquid flow.
In the case of siphoning flammable liquids such as gasoline, it is important to protect the safety of the operator by ensuring that the ends of the hose or tubing remain in place during the liquid transfer. In particular, the accidental withdrawal of the second end from the receiving vessel causes the liquid to discharge into the area surrounding the receiving vessel, thereby presenting a risk of explosion and fire.
Thus, there is a need for a multi-purpose clamp that can serve to securely attach the discharge end of the siphon hose or tubing to the interior wall of the receiving vessel. A further need exists for the multi-purpose clamp to accommodate any of a variety of receiving vessel configurations.